Nora Mercado
Nora, a character in the Save the Date series, is the younger sister of Best Man and a friend of Your Character's best friend. She saw what you accomplished at Samuel and Alison's wedding and asks you to be her wedding planner. She is first seen in Chapter 1. Appearance Nora has brown eyes, shoulder-length wavy dark brown hair, and brown skin. Her casual outfit consists of a white and blue v-neck floral blouse. Personality According to Monica, Nora is always up for an adventure. Chapters [[:Category:Save the Date|'Series']]/[[Save the Date|'Book']]: Save the Date * Chapter 1: Maid of Honor * Chapter 2: From This Day Forward * Chapter 3: Second Chances * Chapter 4: Icing on the Cake * Chapter 5: One in a Million * Chapter 6: For Better, For Worse * Chapter 7: Deed I Do (Mentioned) * Chapter 8: Down the Aisle * Chapter 10: Knight in Shining Armor * Chapter 11: Cold Feet * Chapter 12: As You Are * Chapter 13: Anything for You * Chapter 14: We Gather Here Today * Chapter 15: Love and Marriage Relationships Best Man In Chapter 1, Nora teases you for talking to her older brother, Best Man. She tells you that she doesn't want him to plan her wedding because he would plan a red carpet event with pyrotechnics. When he discovers that she hired you to be her wedding planner, he protests due to your anger issues and emotional outbursts. At the end of Chapter 2, she agrees to a "bet" where you will prove your professionalism and he will back down at her first dress fitting. In Chapter 4, she begins to see his point of view when she witnesses your retort to Dale and Bitsy at the dress shop. Unbeknownst to her, he gives you a second chance to prove yourself by planning her bridal shower. Monica Monica is her fiancee. They met when Monica won a free ticket to a show that Nora was performing on stage. After the show, Monica stuck out from the other patrons as she didn't talk or approach any of the actors for autographs or pictures. Nora took the initiative to speak first, and asked Monica for her phone number. Later, during a date in the park, Monica kissed Nora first; and dates after, Nora was flustered but finally told Monica "I love you" first. Monica proposed to Nora on stage after one of the latter's rehearsals with the help of Best Man. When Nora said yes, they were met with a standing ovation from Nora's cast and crewmates. Your Character In Chapter 1, Nora is impressed by what you did for Alison at her wedding to Sam. Gallery Other Looks SDNora.png|At Sam and Ali's wedding SDNoraCasualFullView.png|Casual Full View SD_Nora_wedding_dress.jpg|Wedding Dress try #1 Nora wedding dress full.jpg|Wedding dress try #1 Full View Nora Custom Wedding Dress Full View.jpg|Custom Wedding Dress Full View Miscellaneous SDSneakPeek4.jpg|Sneak Peek featuring Nora and Monica Nora_middle_name.png|Middle name revealed in Ch. 10 Maxwell enagement ring to MC.jpg|Nora's engagement ring Simon origami flower.jpg|Premium bridal shower decoration SD Simon newspaper article.jpg|Simon's article about their wedding Trivia * She shares the same last name as the character Reyna Mercado from The Sophomore, The Junior, and The Senior. * Her character model resembles Cassiopeia from Nightbound as well as other miscellaneous characters through different series. * She and Monica have set their wedding date for August 10th. * In Chapter 4, Jenny tells you different aspects of Nora's personality: ** Nora binge-watches the entire Lord of the Rings series every three months. ** Nora is afraid of spiders. ** Nora despises centipedes. ** Nora's favorite food is cheese pizza. * In Chapter 5's premium scene, her brother mentions that he has known Nora for more than thirty years, making her age between 30 and 35 (as his age is revealed to be 36 in Chapter 6). * She appears in Chapter 9, but only in the preview of Chapter 10. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Save the Date' Characters Category:LGBT Category:Playable Characters